I'll Have A Blue Christmas Without you
by RiderPhantomhive
Summary: It was their song. That song was the one she and Percy had danced to at the Olympian Party on the Winter Solstice two years ago. Annabeth ran inside the house and into the living room, what she saw there was enough to make her want to cry. Because in the room, was Percy.


**I'll Have A Blue Christmas Without you**

_Disclaimer; This is Fan Fiction . Net isn't it? The name of the sight should be self explanatory. _

* * *

Annabeth wasn't having the best day; in fact it was the worst of them all. She'd driven herself sick.

Annabeth was lying in a bed that was moved in front of the big house's fireplace, the flames casting transparent shadows on the floor. A group of people, well demigods and a centaur, gathered around the bed concern showing plain through their expressions.

"Poor girl" Rachel said, a green scarf wrapped around her red locks keeping them in place like a headband. "Drove herself sick."

For those of you who don't know her, Rachel had curly bright red hair, eyes so green that they seemed impossible to be real, and pale freckled skin.

Rachel brushed her hand across Annabeth's forehead, wiping away a streak of gray hair. Annabeth was her best friend; Annabeth helped her sort out her problems, and gave advice for whenever she couldn't stand her father or school anymore. Annabeth comforted her whenever she felt scared of her own power, her power to see the future.

Her power scared her to death; dreams would plague her sleep and give her horrifying visions of the future, all with bloodshed, dying, and no hope for survival. The power would take her over at the worst times, Annabeth joked about her telling a prophecy during math, but honest to gods she actually did.

She refused to talk about that though, that wasn't the point. The point was that Annabeth was her friend and Rachel had no idea of what to do about her sickness.

"I know how she feels." Piper said from her right. "To have someone you love go missing." Piper had short, choppy brown hair that went to upper back at its longest and to her forehead at its shortest; she had thin, little braids here and there. Piper also had blue, green, brown, well she had kaleidoscope eyes. Piper also had coco powder skin that came from her Cherokee roots.

Rachel put a comforting arm around Piper, knowing that they both needed it. Annabeth was the first person to be friendly to Piper after she got to Camp Half-Blood. But now Annabeth, driven by her need to find her missing boyfriend Percy, had driven herself sick.

Chiron sat beside them in his magic wheelchair, he watched the two demigods and oracle sadly, if only he could tell them what he knew, but alas he had sworn on the River Styx that he wouldn't, so if he valued his immortal life he couldn't. So he stayed silent, watching over the demigod he had practically raised, hoping she would be alright.

Not one of them noticed the goddess of the hearth, Hestia, watching over all of them and about to give Annabeth a gift, because after all, it was Christmas.

**~Camp Half-Blood~**

Annabeth found herself on the porch of the big house wearing something that she swore to never wear, that's right, she was in a dress. The dress was simply designed; it had a blue skirt and a gray top, with a blue bow resting on her waist. She was also wearing a gray scarf that wrapped around her neck twice and then tumbled down to reach her knee.

The dress was beautiful, that she had to admit, but she was still shocked to find herself wearing it.

Annabeth then realized that music was playing, it sounded like a slow song, sad but still a little hopeful and Annabeth found herself swaying to it. The song sounded familiar; Annabeth couldn't place it but she had heard this song before.

Annabeth felt a cold wind starting to push her towards the door and she complied as she just now realized what this song was.

It was _their _song.

That song was the one she and Percy had danced to at the Olympian Party on the Winter Solstice two years ago.

Annabeth ran inside the house and into the living room, what she saw there was enough to make her want to cry.

Because in the room, was Percy.

"Hey Wise Girl" Percy said, his black hair was partially covered by a Santa's hat, and his green eyes were brighter than ever. The only thing Annabeth found odd about him, was that he was in a tuxedo; Percy Jackson was wearing a black tuxedo.

"Percy!" Annabeth gasped, she couldn't believe it. "Is that you?"

"Of course it's me Wise Girl!" Percy answered, then asked with an over exaggerated bow "May I have this dance?"

Annabeth's eyes widened, "Of…..Of course Seaweed Brain." She stuttered then said more clearly "You may have this dance."

Annabeth then hugged Percy as tight as she could and they swayed to the music.

It felt like hours to Annabeth, but it had been only a few minutes, and Annabeth knew that this would end soon.

"Percy…" Annabeth started. "Please come home."

Percy sighed. "I wish I could." He looked straight into Annabeth's eyes. "But I have no Idea of who I am."

Annabeth felt like crying the moment she heard those words, but it was the next words that actually did it.

"But Annabeth," Percy said "You're the only thing I remember." Percy then cupped his hand around Annabeth's cheek.

"You remember me….." Annabeth gasped, leaning her face into Percy's palm. "I was so scared you wouldn't, I was scared that you would end up like…..Never mind."

Percy rubbed his thumb across Annabeth's cheek and started to lean in. "Merry Christmas Annabeth." And with that he kissed her, right as the song changed.

Annabeth woke up, tears streaming down her cheeks as she heard the same song playing on Chiron's radio.

_I'll have a blue Christmas without you….._

* * *

**The song was by Elvis Presley. **

**_Alright, I should explain this to you shouldn't I? Well in my sixth hour class, Publications 1, we had to either write a Christmas story or a speech about Christmas. _**

**_As you can see I chose story. So when I went to write the story, writers block attacked, and I couldn't write a non-horror story to save my life. So I started to flip through some of my old FanArt and I found one that showcased Annabeth in a dream, after TLO, Dancing with Percy and then going out to show Rachel, Piper, Chiron, and a sick Annabeth. _**

**_The rest should be self explanatory. _**

_A friend on this site told me I should do this. _

**_Please review! _**

**_~RiderPhantomhive~_**


End file.
